Basic and clinical neuroscience has witnessed an explosion of new information related to neuroendocrinology and the functions of brain peptides. This proposal requests support for a workshop to be held in March 1980, to provide a forum for interaction between basic scientists and neurologists. Approximately 45-50 participants will be invited and the manuscripts presented will be published. The objective of the workshop is to encourage exchange of information in this important area and to focus attention on the implications for diseases of the nervous system.